Aria Argento
Aria Argento''('アリアアルジェント; Ariaarujento)'' is a supporting character in the fanfic Highschool DxD: Aegis. One of the DxD children, devils descendants of Issei with one of the original girls of his harem, in her case Asia Argento, Aria is Hajime's mentor and Berolina's Queen. She's Berolina best friend/lover and strongest Piece, the new secretary in Kuoh Academy and one of the main antagonists of the second Volume, together with Berolina, the eponymous Crimson King. Appearance Aria is a tall, slender, beautiful young woman with a buxom and curvilinear figure. She has long, blond hair that she usually wraps in a single braid on her left shoulder, fair milky skin and bright aqua-green eyes, just like her late grand-grandmother Asia. She's the same height as Hajime, and has rather thin legs according to his descriptions. She usually wears business suits and black cardigans when teaching in Kuoh academy, but she has a more relaxed set during free days. Personality History Aria is one of the DxD children, devils with direct ancestry with Issei Hyoudou Gremory with one of the girls of his harem, in her case, Asia Argento. Born after the Great Apocalypse and raised in the Vassago and Gremory households, Aria became one of Berolina Vassago's best friends and mentor to other younger devils, like Amaru and Juna, who sees her like a cool big sister more than Berolina. In some point, she was turned into Berolina's Queen as well as the second-in-command of the Draco alliance. To stay close to her king to avoid her to go too far, she begun to work as a teacher in Kuoh academy, where Berolina is headmistress of. She fell in love with Augusta "Nero" Gladius, Berolina's Knight, not too long after meeting him, and to avoid further conflicts with her, they decided to "share" him. Aria is also one of the few people that can directly approach Grandmaster Millicas Gremory. Powers & abilities 'Immense strength -' Being born from a dragon and training since earlier years, Aria developed an absurd level of strength, compared to even demon lord Sairaorg Asmodeus(Formerly Bael). She can punch bolders into smitheens, destroy buildings with a kick, level grounds with a single stomp and her presence alone can push people away for meters, a punch of her capable to even forcebly deactivate a scale mail transformation. 'Master Magician -' In veritas of her Queen position, Aria has also a great afinition in magic. Usually relying on her own strength and wits, she is capable of using strong spells to further improve her efficiency in battle. Her element of choice seems to be fire and ice. 'Master of Hand-to-hand combat -' What makes her more of a threat during battles is also her level of knowledge in combat. She easily outmatches even other high-class levels, and the only way to have a chance against her during close-combat is to have a sword fight instead, since she isn't very good at it. Her combat style consist in simple punches, kicks and drops, however, combined with her absurd strength, Aria is a foe to be feared. 'Holy immunity -' Being descendant of Asia Argento, the devil blessed by Michaell, Aria inherit her grand-grandmother's immunity against holy objects. While still able to be harmed by divine weapons, Aria won't receive any drawbacks usual for devils, like sunrays, bibles, prayings or blessed items, like rosarios or crosses. She's also one of the few devils that can carry and use a holy sword without problems. 'Dragon transformation -' Due to her connection with Issei hyoudou, Aria can morph parts of her body with dragons scales to boost her speed, strength and senses. However, she can't morph her entire body into it, with the risk of being irreversible. 'Dragon Breath -' Equipment Gigantis Maiden Robe''('' ), also known as the '''Heavenly Raiment of the Golden Dragon Monarch, is Aria's artificial longinus she inherited from her grandmother Airi Argento. * Gigantis Blessed Scalemail: Also known as the Heavenly Armor of the Golden Dragon Monarch. The Counter Balance for Gigantis Maiden Robe that creates a golden Dragon armor around Aria that enhances her powers and abilities. Trivia * Her appearance and images are based on the character Female Knight(Onna-kishi) from the Maoyuu series. * She's named and referenced after an album of the same name by the british band Asia, her mother being also named after another album of such. Aria is also a form of melody performanced by a single person. * Just like Hajine, Aria has the habit of punching/harming Berolina whenever the former says/do something reckless or stupid. Category:DxD: Aegis Category:Characters (Aegis) Category:Female (Aegis) Category:Longinus (Aegis)